Teardrops On My Guitar
by Shadow19
Summary: The world has changed. Voldermort is dead and Harry Potter is free. Free to live, free to love... then why is he suffering so much? Oneshot. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops on My Guitar

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song. It belongs to Taylor Swift and the writer

And whatnot.

Oh, I changed the words some to fit the story. This is yaoi, but only on the lime scale I suppose.

Enjoy.

"English."

"_Singing._"

_Thoughts._

:Parseltongue:

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter sat on the large window sill bench. He stared through the glass past the grounds of Hogwarts. He had lost track of how long he had been there.

In front of him on the bench cushion sat a bad of paper and a ball point pen, quills were just a hassle. The page the pad was on was filled with quickly scribbled words, some scratched out and some underlined.

Harry sighed, as he gently strummed long thin fingers over the strings of the acoustic guitar resting on his lap. He glanced out the window again and caught his reflection.

He smirked darkly. He had changed much since his days as a student at Hogwarts, he was a student no longer. He was a Professor now, and a Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts and –would you believe it- he was a Potions Master as well, all at the tender age of twenty-five.

His appearance was rough. Harry wore a pair of faded and torn blue jeans that had seen better days, they were loose and comfortable. He wore an unbuttoned polo shirt, revealing a lean strong well muscled core, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His emerald eyes were dull and his strong jaw had the look of being unshaved for many days. His long raven colored hair was drawn back in loose tail that fell between his shoulder blades and loose strands fell framing his stunning face.

Harry grumbled and shifted his right foot against the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He was getting irritated with finding the right words to the melody he had. He strummed the strings of his guitar again.

No one knew of his little hobby, it was a secret, not even the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio knew. Harry smirked and shook his head, what would they think?

Dark eyes flickered within the depths of Harry's memories. He suppressed a shudder. Those eyes, and the rest of what belonged to that being, were what had Harry at a loss for words.

He growled low in his throat, a noise so primal it would have had any woman, or man, immediately aroused and ready to pounce the emerald eyed Boy-Turned-Man-Who-Lived.

Harry sighed and began to play the melody that had been tormenting him. It was soft and haunting and soothing and grating and heartbreaking and everything an amazing melody needed to be.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he played the melody over and over again. Then as he imagined those eyes and those lips and those long, thin, pale and oddly strong fingers, words began to flow to his mind.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll be he's beautiful, that guy he talks about_

_And he's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh because it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold him tight, give him all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into…_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

Harry took a deep shuddering breath as the melody came to a slow stop. He froze when he felt a water droplet hit his hand. He glanced down at his hand before noticing the droplets on his chest, hands, and guitar, and the damp spots on his shirt and jeans.

Harry lifted his hands and gently brushed at his cheek and drew his fingers away, revealing more tears. He hadn't even realized he had been crying. Was he really that far deep?

Harry froze when he felt a presence at his side. He jerked forward and had his wand out in an instant. Emerald eyes met dark, onyx eyes. "Severus?" His breath came out in a soft rush of pain and uncertainty. "How long have you been there?"

Severus Snape, Potions Master, stared at the tip of Harry's wand. The chosen one, realizing what he was doing, quickly shoved the wand into the holster that was forever attached to his left side. "Long enough."

Harry turned away and with a wave of his hand the words to the song were written on a fresh page of the pad and the pad and guitar disappeared into their respective hiding spots. He crossed his arms before his chest and turned to face Severus, his mask back in place. "Can I help you?"

Severus stared down at the younger man, unable to voice the thousands of questions racing through his mind. "That song." He saw Harry's eyes flicker darkly and knew that perhaps it had been a mistake to remain.

Bur how could he not? The voice of the suffering siren had lured him in and had kept him enthralled. Severus didn't know how the brat had managed it, to get under his skin as he had.

Severus had found himself becoming attached to the younger man, first as a fellow warrior, then as a friend, and then he had found himself falling in love with him. Yes, he –the snarky, greasy git of a bat- was in love with Harry Potter, the Chosen One –he knew how much Harry detested that title.

"What about it?" Harry eyeballed Severus as his heart gave a painful squeeze. He had fallen in love with the beautiful man, yes beautiful.

Severus was tall and lean with strong corded muscle. His hair was no longer greasy, but as soft as the finest silk, Harry had convinced the man to go with muggle shampoo and condition –who'd a thunk it. His hair was longer now and drawn back in a braid that fell almost to his waist and his skin wasn't sickly pale but pale like smooth alabaster, a color that wouldn't leave no matter how much sun he got –much to his chagrin.

"Is it true?" Severus mentally slapped his forehead. _Idiot! What kind of question is that?!_

Harry scowled slightly and turned away again, to face the window. "Why?"

"Who is this Drew fellow?" Severus asked, and he couldn't completely stop the slight slip of jealousy into his voice.

Harry blinked at the strange emotion in Severus' voice. He couldn't quite place it but… _Is he jealous?_

"It's just a name. It fit the flow of the song." Harry shrugged and turned to face the man who he had once thought he hated. _Ah, irony. How I doth love thee!_

Severus quirked a brow and gave his infamous sneer, which had no affect what-so-ever on the emerald eyed man any longer. "How quaint."

Harry scowled again. "Severus, if you came here just to mock my singing ability –or lack there of- you can turn and leave right now. I'm not in the mood."

Severus had a hard time not gaping liker a goldfish at the younger male. "You…you don't think you can sing?"

"I know I can't."

This time Severus really did gape at Harry. He was speechless, for all of a few seconds –can't keep a Slytherin down! "You're joking right?"

"No." Harry mimicked Severus' earlier eyebrow action.

"You can sing." Severus stated firmly and snorted at Harry's disbelieving look. "You have the voice of a siren." His tone left no room for argument.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Harry's other brow had joined the first at his hair line.

"It's a compliment." Severus conceded darkly.

"Of course it is." Harry rolled his eyes and shifted to stare out the window again.

"Damn it Potter!" Severus strode forward and grabbed Harry's arm, he jerked him around so the stood face to face –even though Harry had to look up to see look the elder man in the eye.

"I thought we were past that, _Severus!"_ Harry's emerald eyes flickered dangerously and the Potion's Master knew he was walking a tight robe.

"Harry." Severus' voice came out a soft hiss and the younger man's eyes softened some. "Why can't you just believe in yourself for once?"

Harry shifted his face away. "Because no one else believes in me."

Severus was floored. Using gentle fingers he guided Harry's face back towards him. Their eyes met just as the older man dipped his head and their lips brushed softly. Severus drew back and both were shocked. "I believe in you." Severus' voice was soft and husky.

Harry shivered and his mind reeled. He remained silent and unmoving.

Severus, thinking he was being rejected, began to flee the room.

Harry latched on to Severus' arm with a strong hand. He jerked the older man around and grabbed his face and brought their lips crashing together.

They both drew back, breathing heavy. "Harry-"

"It was you."

"What?" Severus' brows knit together in his confusion.

"Drew was you." Harry looked ashamed before Severus took his face and placed a tender kiss on willing lips.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Severus whispered shocked.

"No." Severus drew back stung and Harry latched on to him for dear life. "I know it. I know you're beautiful."

"Harry." Severus breathed out. He wrapped his strong arms around the young man and held him close. "I-" The words froze on his lips and he swallowed thickly before continuing. "I love you."

Harry stiffened before shifting large wide eyes to look up at Severus. "Love?"

Severus nodded slowly and found himself praying like he never had, not even when Voldy had discovered him as a spy. _Oh god, let him love me back. Let him be mine, oh god, I know I don't deserve him, but please._

A beautiful smile crept its way across Harry's face, bringing the life back to his emerald eyes. "I love you too."

"Love?" Severus whispered, shell shocked.

"Yes." Harry's smile only grew. "Love."

"_Drew looks at me, and I smile so that he can see…_

_That I want and I need everything we're trying to be…"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So what do you guys think? Love it, hate it?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Home

Alright so some people have asked for a sequeal to Teardrops on My Guitar. I've decided to do it. Just not on a separate thing.

Here's the preview thingy, for Home the sequeal to Teardrops on My Guitar.:

Harry's happy. He's finally gotten the love he's wanted. At least he thinks he's happy until Severus starts acting strange. Now it's up to Severus to reassure the love of his life. Before it's too late. Songic.

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Home, by Daughtry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Home

Severus Snape considered himself to be a lucky man. He was lucky enough to love, and be loved in return by, none other than Harry James Potter, one of the most beautiful men to walk the earth. Which was a fact he rarely stated out loud. Maybe if he had realized what was coming he might have said it more often.

Severus was gliding down the hallway, towards his and Harry's private quarters, next to an old friend. The man was short, compared to Severus, stocky, all muscle, with tousled brown hair and lively brown eyes. His name was James, ironically enough, James Matherson.

Severus and James had been lovers once; both had quickly come to the realization that it wouldn't last but they had chosen to remain friends.

Both men arrived at Severus' door. "Well then old boy," James began with a slight irish accent, "I'll be seein' ya around."

Severus gave a slight nod of his head. He leaned down and pecked James on the cheek. "It was good seeing you again, James. Have a good night."

James chuckled and nodded before ambling down the hall and around the corner to his own rooms.

Severus brushed his long bangs from his face and pushed the braid from over his shoulder so it swung at his mid back. He opened the door and quietly turned on the light.

He came face to face with the red-eyed, tear streaked face of Harry Potter.

"Where have you been?"

Severus was more than a little startled by the strain in his lover's voice. "Harry, love," Harry flinched slightly at the word, "what's the matter?"

"You said you would be home hours ago." Severus glanced at the clock above the mantel. Harry was right, but Severus still didn't see why that would cause the tears.

Severus swallowed thickly and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I lost track of the time." He had been doing a lot of that lately, what with getting ready for Harry's surprise birthday party. Severus didn't realize what all those late nights looked like to his lover, or how they were affecting him.

He strode past Harry and head for the bedroom they both shared. "Who was he?" Severus froze in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"Who. Was. He?" Harry's voice was more strained than ever.

Severus sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "His name is James and he's an old friend from my apprenticeship days." Severus continued into the bedroom and on to the bathroom to take a shower.

After leaving the shower Severus paused in the bedroom, still drying his long hair with a towel. Harry wasn't there so he continued to the sitting room. There he found his lover lying on the couch staring dazedly into the dying fire.

Severus, who wore only a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, strode around the couch and to his favorite chair. "Severus," the voice was cracked and broken, "do you still love me?"

"Harry!" Severus stared at his lover. He was surprised not only by the question but the implication of the question.

Harry sat up on the couch. "Do you still love me?" His emerald eyes were dull. "It's an easy enough question to answer, yes or no." He was silent for a second. "Do you regret this?"

Severus made a rather good impression of a fish.

Harry gave a soft whimpering sigh. And before Severus could register the fact, Harry was up and over the couch and the slamming of the bedroom door was the only thing to wake him from his daze.

He raced to the closed, locked, and spelled door. He banged on it, knowing his magic wasn't strong enough to open it. "Harry, open this door!"

A muffled sob was his only response he got.

"Harry!" His voice cracked.

"Harry, please." He whispered as he slid down the door. He rest his forehead against the cool wood. "Please."

Severus had no idea how much time had passed, as he sat hunched before the bedroom door, his shoulder's trembling as he fought against the tears. "Harry." He whispered softly.

He squeezed his onyx eyes shut tightly. Severus shifted and sat with his back pressed to the door and he stared out the charmed window on the wall to his left. His hands dangled uselessly between his knees.

"_I'm staring out into the night_,

_trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain."_

Severus' voice was deep and scratchy, gravely almost. It was beautiful in a totally different way than Harry's, but just as amazing..

_"Well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love had always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love had always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home_

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you might just get it all_

_You might just get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

'_Cause you might just get it all._

_You might just get it all, yeah._

_Oh. Well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_I'm going home."_

The door swung open and Severus' back met the floor with a rush or air. He stared upwards into a pair of watery emerald eyes.

"Harry." Severus slowly sat up.

Harry crouched down and wrapped his arms around Severus and began to sob into his back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Severus turned around and gathered the younger man into his arms and cradled him there. "Hush, love, hush. It's alright."

Harry whimpered and clutched at Severus like his life depended on it.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I love you, and only you."

Emerald eyes met onyx and, for the first time in a long time, Harry smiled. "I love you too, Sev."

Severus gave his own smile and leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to rose petal lips. Harry's heart fluttered in his chest and he smiled again against Severus' lips.

"_Well I'm home_

_Back in the place where I belong_

_Where your love will always be enough for me."_

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Please, review. Tell me what you think.

I'd appreciate it.


End file.
